


Baking a cake or Dean Winchester should have known this was a bad idea

by CinnamonOwl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's an over panicking boyfriend, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Idjits in love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOwl/pseuds/CinnamonOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean cursed about the tenth time for the stupid idea of thinking that he could successfully bake a goddamn for Castiel's birthday." </p><p>The time where Dean decided to be a good boyfriend and do something for Castiel. Of course maybe he should have picked just the great birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking a cake or Dean Winchester should have known this was a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/gifts).



> Hello there, darlings! As you can see I am back with another story! Again, this was supposed to be a birthday present for my bestie G, but in the middle of the story plot went out the window and decided to throw a party without me.
> 
> By the mystical power of something above I typed in the story and finished it today. Paranormal activity has happened.
> 
> Any way, I am posting it here and hope you like it! Forgive me writing gods, for I have sinned ;-;
> 
> Not beta'd

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The clock was ticking and the seconds seemed to go astonishingly fast, at least it felt like that to Dean. His heart was beating the same alarming rate as the damn clock kept ticking.

Now you would think that the great Dean Winchester, the man, who cheated death on a daily basis, must be dealing with something incredibly serious to make him so… nervous? He probably is slaying some awful monsters, getting his butt kicked by mean witches or trying to save the damsel in distress.

But no. The great Dean Winchester was near hyperventilating getting a panic attack over a cake. A goddamn son-of-a-bitch cake. And he has gone through a lot of difficulties in his life, but this. This was downright ridiculous.

And even how many times Dean tried telling that to himself, he was still thinking that he rather go deal with Michael, Crowley and even the trials all over again, than deal with a cake, concerning another infamous angel.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting, but this still was one of a hell complicated situation.

The situation at matter was concerned with a very still existing and alive angel-boyfriend named Castiel. With things cooling down and everybody settling at Bobby’s house there was more time left for normal and regular activities. As far as normal for hunters go. Going down the regular and normal activities lane five years of fine angel ass on earth were coming. With less head chopping and voodoo hoodoo, the small family, well, Dean in particular, decided to arrange a little celebration for Castiel. Just him, Cas, Sammy, Bobby and scarily, Gabriel. Dean couldn’t understand what Gabriel had to do with this. And screw the “but Cas is like a little brother to him!” more like “I want to sexually harass Sam and jump on his bones”.

With that special occasion coming up today, the oldest Winchester decided to bake his angel a cake, seeing how much Cas started to appreciate earth’s sweets. Gabriel was probably here in blame too. Cake was practically the same as pie, maybe not as superior, but how hard it could be?

So here he was, standing in Bobby’s kitchen, listening to the clock go and having sudden urges to bang his head against the wall. Damn, he should have listened and agreed to Sam and Bobby telling, or pleading, they could help him. Hell, he could barely make burgers without setting the kitchen on fire, why did he think he could successfully bake a cake?!

Sunlight rays of afternoon filled the room and highlighted the disaster Bobby’s kitchen has become. Thank God, or whatever other deity, that the man wasn’t back home yet, or he’d go back straight back to his grave seeing this scene. It looked like the floor had an explosive party and decided to cover every surface of tables and counters imaginable, there was dough splattered along the place with dirty dishes everywhere.

The trouble causing cake was out of the oven without bigger incidents, unless burning your hands counts as one, and set on the counter ready for icing. It was a simple cake with sponge biscuits and chocolate filling between them. Lacking the precision and neatness of fancy pastries they would see passing bakeries, but at least he putted his heart in it, right?

“I thought the icing was supposed to be the easiest part!” Dean was throwing profanities from the struggles of trying to get the colourful mass right. He had icing on his fingers, shirt, apron and his lips from the persistent tasting to know if it had finally reached the perfect density.

“Dean, how can an apron tell if you are “the best cook” or not?” a deep, yet curious voice startled Dean from his thoughts.

“Cas, holy shit man, you gotta stop doing that.” Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Too early, way to early for him to mojo here out of nowhere how is he supposed to finish everything-

“I hope I am not interrupting anything, but may I ask what this commotion here is about?” Castiel’s face was set into a confused frown eyeing the incident the whole kitchen has become.

This caused Dean to suddenly to feel sheepish and at a loss of a good explanation.

“Uh. This is unexpected. I guess happy birthday, Cas?” Just great Winchester. Fantastic. Of all things you could said. Impressive.

“You do realize that I wasn’t birthed biologically as humans and existed way longer that the earth itself and this isn’t my birthday.”

“Crap, Cas, I’m sorry, I knew this was a ridiculous idea, we can just give the cake to Gabriel, he probably wants some sweets any way,” kept blabbering Dean feeling like a complete and utter idiot.

“But you do realize I appreciate the sentiment and this means more to me than you think?” This time there was a smile sneaking up the angel’s face.  


“Oh.” Now he really did feel like a true idiot. He was about to say something and opened his mouth again but was interrupted by Castiel again.

“Dean. Shut up and let me taste the icing.” That was said with a direct look to his lips and now it was his turn to grin.

“Happy Birthday, Cas.” His lips collided with the angel’s plush ones, feeling truly content and at home kissing his angel, the cake long forgotten in the moment of bliss.

 

 

THE END


End file.
